criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Touchdown
Touchdown is the forty-fifth case of Criminal Case and the forty-fifth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warrenville Academy, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot In order to relax from their recent cases, the team decided to check out the upcoming Warrenville Knights football game. But as they got halfway through the game, the team's mascot, Helena Mercer, unexpectedly falls down. Removing her costume revealed that she was poisoned, meaning the game had to be cancelled while the team solved her murder. They began by interrogating Coach Lane Fitzgerald before adding Chancellor Frederick Weeks and pizza delivery man Lorenzo Francis to their suspect list. Later on the team was informed that that the victim had been looking for a place of employment at the nearby pizzeria, where Lorenzo worked. The team continued their investigation there and added Channel 5 station manager Dennis Nash and goth girl Xanthe Montgomery. The team was then informed by Lydia Maddox about her boss prepping a report on the murder. Eventually they found the evidence needed to arrest Lorenzo for the murder. Lorenzo tried to deny it, but eventually confessed to the murder, explaining the victim kept stealing from him. He tried confronting her several times, but she denied ever taking anything. Eventually he found proof and tried confronting her again before the game, but all she said was she needed it more than he did, and needed to get out. He then claimed he had enough, and poisoned the pizza he gave her with antifreeze, causing her to die in the middle of the game. Judge Blackwell decided to sentence Lorenzo to 21 years in prison. Following the trial, Coach Fitzgerald came running in saying several students have suddenly disappeared. He informed the team as he was preparing to work on rescheduling today's game, he heard screams coming from the field. When he got there, he found out that several students were forcibly taken away, but didn't know why. A quick investigation and witness testimony confirmed the black market had taken them, on orders from The Dollmaker. They even left a video taunting the police, saying "Harvest Season" had begun, and they weren't gonna let the police get in the way of his organ business. The team asked Lydia for assistance given their previous informant was murdered recently. She agreed and would inform the team of any black market activity, prompting the team to remain on their toes. Meanwhile, in an unknown location a mysterious surgeon donning a plague doctor's mask is speaking over video chat with a mysterious person. The people in question are "The Dollmaker" and "The Conductor", discussing the police meddling in their business. The Conductor informs the mad doctor that they should work on eliminating them, one by one. For now, he should get back to work on his 'project' with his latest catch, and the call stops. The doctor then grabs his tools, ready to begin his harvest. Summary Victim *'Helena Mercer' (Poisoned in the middle of the game) Murder Weapon *'Antifreeze' Killer *'Lorenzo Francis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a sedan *This suspect supports the Warrenville Knights *This suspect eats pizza Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a sedan *This suspect supports the Warrenville Knights Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a sedan *This suspect supports the Warrenville Knights *This suspect eats pizza Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a red sauce stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect drives a sedan *This suspect supports the Warrenville Knights *This suspect eats pizza Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a red sauce stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect supports the Warrenville Knights *This suspect eats pizza Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a red sauce stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drives a sedan *The killer supports the Warrenville Knights *The killer eats pizza *The killer has a red sauce stain *The killer's initials are L.F. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Football Field (Clues: Victim's Body, Planner; New Suspect: Lane Fitzgerald) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a sedan) *Examine Planner (Results: Victim's Schedule; New Suspect: Frederick Weeks) *Ask Frederick why he met with the victim *Talk to Coach Fitzgerald *Investigate Girl's Locker Room (Clues: Torn Fabric, Receipt) *Examine Faded Receipt (Results: Message from Victim; New Suspect: Lorenzo Francis) *Ask Lorenzo about his relationship with the victim *Examine Torn Fabric (Results: Banner) *Analyze Banner (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer supports the Warrenville Knights) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Pizzeria (Clues: Badge, Cell Phone, Pizza Pan) *Examine Badge (Results: Channel 5 Badge; New Suspect: Dennis Nash) *Ask Dennis about the murder (Profile Updated: Dennis drives a sedan and supports the Warrenville Knights) *Examine Pizza Pan (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Examine Locked Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Cell Phone (12:00:00; New Suspect: Xanthe Montgomery) *Talk to Xanthe about the murder (Profile Updated: Xanthe supports the Warrenville Knights) *Investigate Field Goal (Clues: Faded Letter, Check) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Warning Letter) *Confront Frederick over his warning to the victim (Profile Updated: Frederick drives a sedan and supports the Warrenville Knights) *Examine Check (Results: Bank Account Number) *Analyze Check (5:00:00) *Ask Lane why he was paying the victim so much (Profile Updated: Lane drives a sedan and supports the Warrenville Knights and eats pizza) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Stop Dennis Nash from reporting on the murder (Profile Updated: Dennis eats pizza) *Investigate Pizza Display (Clues: Broken Frame, Pizza Delivery Bag) *Examine Broken Frame (Results: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance (6:00:00) *Ask Xanthe why she vandalized the victim's group photo (Profile Updated: Xanthe eats pizza) *Examine Pizza Delivery Bag (Results: Victim's Wallet) *Confront Lorenzo over the stolen wallet (Profile Updated: Lorenzo drives a sedan and supports the Warrenville Knights and eats pizza) *Investigate Shower (Clues: Notecards, Bottle of Antifreeze) *Examine Bottle of Antifreeze (Clues: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a red sauce stain) *Examine Notecards (Results: Threatening Message) *Analyze Killer's Threat (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's initials are L.F.) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Dark Harvest (5/8)! Harvest Season (5/8) *Ask Lane where he last saw the missing students (Rewards: Football Jersey) *Investigate Football Field (Clues: Football Helmet, Syringe) *Examine Syringe (Results: DNA) *Analyze DNA (6:00:00) *Talk to Lydia about her assisting the team (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Football Helmet (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (6:00:00) *Ask Xanthe if she saw anything (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Pizzeria (Results: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Video Tape) *Analyze Video Tape (3:00:00) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warrenville Academy Cases (Warrenville)